<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Wanted by Hana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768044">All I Wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana/pseuds/Hana'>Hana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Revenge, consort candidate kurapika, if you don't ship please don't read, king chrollo, knight kurapika, no beta we die like men, not to the phantom troupe though, prince kurapika, taking back what was stolen, traitor shalnark, unfortunate love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana/pseuds/Hana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Kurapika loved his life. Nothing could compare to living in Lukso. That is until an invasion of his kingdom caused his world to turn upside down. Now hell bent of revenge, Kurapika decides a double life may be the way to retrieve what was taken from him. He just wasn't expecting the king to actually fall for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Once Upon a time....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have to get out of here your highness. It’s already too late for your parents. You need to survive for the greater good of the Kurta.” A small boy  with brown hair warns his superior who also happened to be his best friend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I can’t leave you! I can’t leave everyone! Our people are smart and strong! With our scarlet eyes we can easily out them in strength.” Reasons the frantic prince. The attack on their kingdom was sudden, and no one had anticipated it. It started with fires being lit in the village and then led to the invaders progressing towards the palace. It was only a matter of time before the invaders found the prince and his best friend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That is what they are here for! They found out where our kingdom was located and are hunting us all for our eyes! Your parents are fighting them off as best they can. We need to get you, the heir, to safety in case things turn bad.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I won’t leave you Pairo! You are hard of seeing, and your legs still haven’t fully healed! What kind of prince would I be to leave a friend behind! I can protect everyone! Then when this is over we’ll find you a doctor!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s not important now Prince Kurapika! What’s important now is to-....” The boy’s speech was stopped by the sound of intruders coming into their part of the forest. With the best of his abilities, the partially blind child leads his friend into the forest. Through practiced routes, the two ran to the safe house as fast as they could. However, their short legs and lack of stamina allowed the invaders to make it so that they were only about 20 feet away. By the time they reached the safe house, Pairo only had a few seconds to make a decision.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Opening the door to the safe house, the shorter boy shoves his friend into the house accidentally hitting his head in the process. With no time to wait and see if his friend was ok, the brunette shuts the door and locks it. After that he ran away from the safe house sacrificing himself for his prince. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-8 years Later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurapika wake up!! We have to get ready for breakfast before Aunt Mito comes for us!” An eccentric boy with green hair exclaims waking Kurapika up from his slumber. Most days were like this, his hyper active roommate would bug him to wake up. Then he would continue with his training and chores for the day. Today however felt a little different than the others. For some reason, he felt that today was life changing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m up. You better not dirty the bathroom again. You know how Miss Mito hates that.” The ex-prince teasingly reminds the younger boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t make a mess!” Answers the boy with a small pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t I ask Miss Mito about that? Anyways, the more we stall, the more Miss Mito would get angry. We might as well get to it.” Suggest the blond male as he stretches to awaken himself a little bit more. By the time he was all dressed and clean, he was met with his foster Miss Mito and honorary brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday!” The two happily as they displayed a cake and a table filled with his favorite foods. Smiling softly at the two he thanks them kindly. Every year they did this for him, and every year he couldn’t have been more thankful for Mito and the boy named Gon.  For the past eight years, they have been the only people he has considered family after what had happened to his kingdom and people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are your plans for today?I know you don’t really do much, but maybe this year is different. You know you’re old enough to go to the mating ball?” Innocently reminds Mito, causing Kurapika to groan.   The Mating Ball was just an excuse for people to look pretty, get drunk, and fall into their instincts. The ex-prince didn’t care much for it. After all, he was an omega so he was expected to dress extravagantly. However, with what he had planned extravagance and attention was something he couldn’t afford.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know  Miss Mito. I’m in no place to be wanting a partner, plus who will help with Gon and the expenses if I get one?” Asks the birthday boy as he sits down at the table and starts to serve himself some food before Gon stole it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’ll be fine. I’ve been preparing for this day after all. You are a grown man now, I can’t stop you from living your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about Gon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gon is going to be, he is a growing alpha after all. He qualifies for the knight test this May. Kurapika there is no need to worry about me. I’ve always known you two would leave eventually. I’m actually surprised you haven’t left yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well to be honest I’ve been training to be a knight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa you are!? How come you never told me that! Unfair!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to say anything and get your hopes up Gon. You’re going to apply for the Zoldyck royal family, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I am going to apply to be a knight for the Meteor Kingdom. It has a part of my old kingdom there, and I would like to return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…” Mito replies sadly. She knew very little about Kurapika’s past. When she had found him a few years back, he was begging at the port. His clothes looked rather odd, and he looked as if he hadn’t eaten in weeks. When she went to offer her help to the boy he was scared, and could barely speak their language. Nevertheless, she cared for the boy and raised him along with Gon. Time and time again she would ask him about his past, but he would always dismiss it. Not trying to pry too much, she had allowed the mystery. Yet that never stopped her curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey aren’t they having a mating ball this Saturday for their invasion day celebration?” Gon adds before stealing some of the food off of Kurapika’s plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re what!? How come I’ve never heard of this!?” Exclaims the blond looking at Gon with more interest than he had ever before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well when I went to go get milk for this morning, I saw this flyer. Here I think I brought it with me.” Gon ceases his eating frenzy in favor of going to his satchel that hung near the front door. Quickly snatching the bag, he runs over and takes out a flyer that confirmed his earlier statement. Taking the paper from the younger boy’s hands , he scans over the writing causing him to gasp. Without him noticing, his eyes began to turn red. Most people would be shocked and scared by this, but Mito and Gon were used to this. Their faces immediately change to expressions of worry, as they know the change in color meant grief and anger for the blond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Mito, you know maybe I-I will go to the mating ball after all.” The Kurta says to his foster mother almost emotionlessly. There was something odd about the way he stated his intentions. Nevertheless, Mito knew she had little place to ask him. So, she settled for a weak smile and squeezed his shoulder in comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m glad then. I’ll start on making an outfit for you. Is there anything you would like me to make?” She offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’ll tell you later is that ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, but try to tell me before noon. I have to buy fabric and start making the pattern. I have to start as soon as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes thank you. And thank you too Gon for this information. Is it alright if I’m dismissed? I-I need to do something right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, Happy Birthday Kurapika.” Mito goes to hug the boy before allowing the boy to rush off to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was special indeed. The second that Gon had mentioned the mating ball/ invasion celebration, he knew he had to make a move. The opening he was waiting for had finally arrived. Though it was not how he originally planned it, it was something. This new opening would not fully change his plan, however it would add another element to his plan. An element that would make his plan go more flawlessly given he lacked allies. He didn’t want to lose anyone again if he included people in his plan. Oftentimes he would feel guilty for not telling Mito and Gon anything about his plans. But it was better for them not to know, than to have them be in danger. He already lost his people, parents, and Pairo. It all was still raw no matter how many years passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pairo...Kurapika could only hope that the other boy was still alive. When Pairo had shoved him into the safe house, he had hit his head knocking him unconscious. By the time he woke up, the forest was quiet. He couldn’t smell his friend since he was too young, but he couldn’t hear anyone. The young Kurapika had made his way back to the palace, only to stop a good way away when he saw a crowd of people at the front of the castle. They all looked to be in rags, while the more dressed up people were at the palace stairs. The leader he assumed was a man with black hair who looked about 7 years older than him. He talked about something in a foreign language holding something in his hands. Moving in a bit closer, he tried to see what he was holding and regretted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There in the older man’s hands was the head of the village elder with his eyes taken out. Clasping his hands around his mouth to stop him from making a sound, Kurapika watched as the man flaunted off the head. It made him sick, he could feel his eyes turn red in anger as he watched the other say things he couldn’t understand. This is what had happened to his people! He couldn’t protect them, and Pairo probably suffered the same fate. The realization left Kurapika devastated, an invasion he underestimated had caused the end of his people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding he could no longer take the sight of his people being flaunted around like a trophy, the prince escaped back into the forest. With what little money Pairo and he had packed he took the first ship to a place far away from Lukso. However on the way there, he was robbed by some thugs on the ship. So once he got off he was left to sleep on the streets and beg for food for a few weeks. By the fourth week, he had met Mito and his life turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until two months later he found out the reason for the invasion. It was published all over the news. A group of people called the Phantom Troupe who represented a falling kingdom called  the Meteor Kingdom saw Lukso’s riches. Not only that, but a rumor had started that rare colored scarlet eyes were the new craze amongst collectors. So, with the thought of riches and fertile land they overtook the little kingdom executing all but one. Well he thought he was the last until he read about the traitor! Appertanly another Kurta had survived. And that person was now a part of the king’s inner circle of advisors: Shalnark Kurta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His blood boils as he thinks of the other blond. He had committed treason against his own people and kingdom. Why would he do such a thing for a careless king who couldn’t even take care of his own kingdom. He will be brought to justice, and now with the mating ball coming he knew exactly what he was going to do. The flyer had stated that the king was looking for mate candidates. Therefore, he would use his status as an omega to apply in disguise. Then he would also apply as a knight. This way he could enter restricted areas and learn about their military.  He would earn both the king, knights, and inner circle’s trust and eliminate them. He would take back his kingdom for his people! For the Kurta!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A King's Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your highness.” A voice calls out to the king who was currently overseeing the training of his knights. Looking to his side to see who calls out to him, the monarch sees one of his trusted advisors: Shalnark Kurta.</p><p>“Yes, Shalnark.” The raven-haired man responds, before choosing to look back at his knights. He was a very busy man, so it was best he multi-tasked.</p><p>“I see you’re looking at our knights. Are you choosing to boot some of them out? I’ve noticed some of them aren’t fit for their roles. If we kept them, they could lose us a battle.” Points out the ex-kurta member with a friendly smile.</p><p>“I was thinking just that as well. But since the selection will be in a month or so, it shouldn’t matter. We aren’t at war at the moment, and the knights we have are higher in skill than other kingdoms.” Dully states the king, who didn’t seem to be too concerned with the matter.</p><p>“Hmm, I suppose you’re right.” Shalnark agrees, though can’t help but be put off by his king’s lack of care. He used to be so driven when they first conquered this land. Now that he had accomplished what they had wanted for the people of the Meteor Kingdom, it seemed like there was nothing left to do. They were far too young of a power to invade other lands, but they were also trying to make a name for themselves as they were a monarchy made from the people.</p><p>“What is it you came from Shalnark? You aren’t one to bother me while I work. Surely there is something that you must discuss with me.”</p><p>“That’s our king for you, always knowing what’s up.” The taller male praises teasingly before cutting to the point. “I am here to discuss about the invasion day celebration, and about your mate candidate picking.”</p><p>“I already told Pakunoda to handle all of that. I don’t care for such matters; I have more important things to do.” Replies the stoic monarch, rolling his eyes at the idea of a mate. He has gone almost 30 years without a mate, he can go on longer. After all, it was discussed beforehand that whoever his successor will be voted upon by the people. His kingdom will continue on without an heir from him. Nevertheless, some of the citizens and even his closest advisors thought it was better he got a mate. Their reasoning for doing so is for his own happiness. Although Chrollo would like to think he was quite happy, he was often told that he acted as if he were a puppet. Which is odd for someone that is a king.</p><p>“And she is doing a great job at it. It’s just since some of us overseeing selection of your mate candidates, we want more detail on what you would like.”</p><p>“You know my thoughts on this mate thing, so I can’t say I’ve thought of any desired traits.”</p><p>“Yeah, but if you had to…I know you didn’t want a mate, but you really need one. Heck, I thought I didn’t need one, but look how happy Uvo and I are! I feel so happy and like life has more meaning to it. And we haven’t even mated yet, but it still feels as intense! I want you to feel that too. You spend all your time serving the people, that you forget about yourself. You’ve done so much for us.”</p><p>“You’ve all made me your king, I’m fine with that. I have all the power and riches I could want. If I wanted to lay an omega, I could just pick anyone with no strings attached.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you care about our people too much to hurt some omega like that. That’s why we’re allowing for people from other kingdoms to come to the celebration. It could also open up potential allies we could get through marriage should you chose royalty.”</p><p>“An alliance could be good, but if I have to deal with an annoying omega all my life I’d rather not. It would be better just to kill the monarch and take their kingdom.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah…We can try to invade anytime, but for the time being let’s focus on the mate thing. What do you consider an annoying omega?”</p><p>“Someone needy, not strong, and is just something pretty to look at. I need someone who is independent. Once this ‘mating’ happens, I will ignore them. So they need to get use to that. Also, should I need to leave for meetings in other countries they need to be competent to run house duties.”</p><p>“That’s going to be one hard omega to find. As far as I know I’m the only omega like that, but I’m taken. Well not yet…”</p><p>“You know instead of trying to find a mate for me, why don’t you lot try finding one yourselves. Maybe you all are the lonely ones and not me?”</p><p>“Your highness with all due respect, we all have found people who we are interested in. You are the only one who doesn’t.” Sadly points out the ex-kurta.</p><p>“When did that happen?”</p><p>“A while ago, you know those founder get togethers we have? Those are the times we share personal information about ourselves. You don’t know because you’re always busy.”</p><p>“Hmm good to know.”</p><p>“It’s not like we’re hiding anything, it’s just ever since you’ve become king you’ve changed. We aren’t as close.”</p><p>“I’m sorry about that, but you know I have to make sure that the kingdom is doing well. We’re too new, and larger kingdoms can take advantage of that. It’s already hard that we are getting backlash about the massacre that occurred for us to gain this land. If those conservationists rally enough people, this kingdom could be done for because of inner conflict.”</p><p>“Those nasty Kurta deserved what happened to them! They just have to get over the fact that the scarlet eye trait no longer exists!” Exclaims the blond at the mention of his former affliction.  He was aware of the conversationalist riots that had been happening recently. He had to say it pissed him off. They had gone so long without someone mentioning the Kurtas, but someone somehow found the illegal Kurta text and spread it through their kingdom. Now some of the kingdom’s residents (mostly the newer generation) are rioting because of something that happened before they could walk.</p><p>“Yes…It is a problem, but we will handle it. Anyways, I’m sorry that I am out of the loop with everyone. I will try to be more attentive to the group. You all are my family.” Chrollo chose to ignore Shalnark’s outburst, knowing that mentioning the Kurtas was never a good thing.</p><p>“Y-Yeah, no problem. Sorry about my outburst there. I’ll try to contain myself better.”</p><p>“It’s fine.”</p><p>“Well, I will try to tell everyone what you said about your future mate. Just please your highness, when you meet the candidates give them a chance. If it doesn’t work out this time, we promise not to bother you about it again.”</p><p>“Sounds fair enough.”</p><p>“Thank you, your majesty. I’ll be off then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it's short, but I'm kind of busy! I doing a little building here, the next chapter should be the ball. I also decided to make chrollo kind of boring. I noticed in the anime his only big trait he has is he is for his cause. That is literally all I got out of him. So I think him and Kurapika share that aspect XD<br/>Anyways, thank you for the small group of yall that read this! I'm so happy you like it! I will definitely try to continue more often!Also thank you for your sweet comments! They help me keep going!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol,  I love Kurokura yet it's so hated on. It's my guilty pleasure, and yes I see how Leopika makes more sense. But a girl can dream, I love the angst with this couple. I was originally gonna keep this in my head ( i was afraid of being judged), but fanfiction is meant to be a little embarrassing right. Sorry it's a bit everywhere, I have little time to write due to my schedule. I just really needed to get this out there. Anyways hope you like it! If people like it, I'll continue! Also thinking of adding Killugon but haven't figure out how to add it yet.But mostly everything is pretty pg  with only mentions of sexual activity.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>